


No One Hurts You

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Series: Hand Me the Shovel? [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Danger, Love, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: After Raphael and Catarina gave Alec shovel talks, he wondered what he would do if someone hurt Magnus. He didn't expect a few weeks later to come home and find out.





	No One Hurts You

Valentine was dead, but there were still members of the Circle free. Two months after their leader's death, Alec and his group had killed 10 of them. Magnus helped with the use of his magic; he tracked members identified. Alec's team found two this morning on their own. He decided it was time for a break. The report could wait a few hours. 

Alec walked into the loft he shared with his boyfriend. After the war ended, Magnus asked him to move in with him. He agreed without a second thought. The idea that either one of them could have died put their relationship into perspective for them. They didn't want to waste a single moment. Alec looked around his new home. The first thing he noticed was papers scattered everywhere. A bookcase was on the floor. The drink cart was empty; broken glass and liquid pooled on the floor. Panic hadn't set in until he knelt down to inspect the liquid: whiskey with traces of blood. Magnus' blood. 

Something was wrong. Terror seeped into Alec's core. He needed to find Magnus. The shadowhunter pulled out his phone and sent a text to his team. They had a group text for when they split up on missions. Alec's group consisted of Izzy, Jace, and Clary. He needed them.

_To Team A: S.O.S. Magnus' loft. Now! Clary, message Luke. All hands on deck._

Once he sent the message, he scrolled through his contacts. He needed help from people who loved Magnus as much as he did. Alec called Raphael first. As the dial tone rang through the earpiece; the panic resurfaced. 

"Shadowhunter, this better be important," the grumpy voice said. 

"Magnus is missing. I came to the apartment, and he wasn't here. Raphael, there is blood on the floor. Something is wrong." 

Alec knew he got the vampire's attention. 

"I'm on my way. Alec, call Catarina. I'll be at Magnus' place momentarily." 

With that, Raphael hung up. Alec reached for the card in his wallet. Catarina could track Magnus. She was as powerful as his love, the only one of Magnus' friends Alec feared. She gave quite the shovel talk. He typed the number in and waited for her to answer. 

"Lightwood, I didn't expect a call so soon." 

"Catarina. Something happened to Magnus. He wasn't in the loft when I came home. There was blood on the floor. Someone took him...," Alec's voice cracked, "I got him back. I need your help. I can't... I..." 

Alec couldn't believe he was on the verge of a breakdown while on the phone with Catarina. He needed to get it together. Alec couldn't breathe. He tried to focus on Catarina's soft voice. A different tone than she used two weeks ago. 

"Alec, he'll be fine. I'm on my way. Don't panic. Magnus will kill me if you stress yourself into a heart attack. Take a deep breath. Don't move." She tried her best to soothe him. 

Alec felt this breath even out. 

"Thank you, Catarina. Other than you, I've enlisted my team, Luke, and Raphael..." 

He stopped when he noticed a portal appear in front of him. The dark-skinned woman walked through. 

"What? This is an emergency. Did you think I was going to walk?" She questioned. 

Alec shook his head in disagreement. He has only been home for less than 10 minutes, but without Magnus, it felt like hours. He heard the sound of the loft door open. People poured in. Alec observed as his friends took in the scene. Lost in thought, he saw images of Magnus being tortured. 

Isabelle put a hand on Alec' shoulder. 

"We will find him, Big Brother." 

"Yes, we will. And when I catch the fools who did this, they'll beg for a quick death." Alec responded. 

The group stopped to look at the eldest Lightwood. He had fury in his eyes that none of them had seen before. People had teased Alec for personality in the past. He wasn't the warmest Shadowhunter, but he was fair. The law was important. In this situation, he didn't care about the law. Magnus needed him. 

The wrath that coursed through his veins scared him. He never put much thought the lengths he'd go for Magnus. Now, he knew without a doubt. He'd kill to keep Magnus safe. 

The first person he made eye contact with was Raphael. The vampire nodded in agreement. Alec glanced around the room and saw unwavering support. He was the leader. 

"All right, Catarina, track Magnus. We need to know his location. Luke, could your pack canvas the area? If Circle members did this, they will leave traps. Everyone else. Get ready. The minute we have his location. We move." 

When he heard no protests from the group, he turned around to grab his gear. Alec glanced down to see a strip of photos on the floor, so he knelt to pick it up. Magnus insisted they go into that photo booth on their date in Tokyo. He brushed his thumb over Magnus in the picture. 

"Don't worry, baby. I'm coming for you." 

"Alec, Catarina's got his location" 

Alec stood up with new found confidence, not even his parabatai had seen this side of him. 

"Let's go." 

~*~

Magnus groaned as he opened his eyes. The discomfort in his head made him close his eyes again. He felt pain everywhere. What was going on? 

Footsteps shuffled around him. He tried to bring his hands up in defenses; that is when he noticed ropes bound around them. Whoever captured him was smart enough to wrap his hands in a dark rope. Magnus felt chains connect them to his chair. He forced his eyes open; ignored the burn from the harsh light. 

"Guys looks like the warlock joined the land of the living," A man with a circle rune snickered. 

Magnus netted his brows in confusion. Why was he still alive? The Circle didn't take prisoners. 

"What do you want with me?" 

His voice sounded dry. How long has he been out? Magnus mind went to Alexander. His eyes scanned the room for signs of him. 

Another man laughed, "If you are looking for your Shadowhunter. He isn't here. Your disgraceful man was at the Institute when we ambushed you."

Now he knew Alec wasn't in danger, he could talk back. 

"Could you get the point? As fun as being tied to a chair can be, I'm growing tired of your bullshit." 

A fist collided with his stomach. He coughed in response. 

"Shut up, warlock. Demon filth shouldn't have the privilege to speak."

"And yet I do. Funny how your desires mean nothing," Magnus quipped. 

The man who punched him drew back to hit again As the fist hurled towards his face, it stopped when a voice demanded, 

"Not in the face. We need him conscious." 

A man, taller than the two who had manhandled him walked in. Magnus didn't see the door in his initial inspection of his surroundings. The man stopped in front of him. 

"I'm the new leader of the Circle, Edgar. You will help us get past your wards. The New York Institute is full of Downworld-loving filth. They deserve to die. We know you've put up strong wards to protect your beloved." 

"New leader of the Circle. Ha! You aren't half the man Valentine was. People feared him. I'm not afraid of you. You are an idol-worshipping fool. I'd rather die," Magnus spit in the man's face. 

The evil smirk that appeared on Edgar's caused Magnus to second guess his statement. Edgar reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"I spent most of my time with Valentine. I learned how to succeed where he failed. We can't kill you, but I'll enjoy causing you pain. Have you heard of 'Death by a Thousand Cuts.'? Let's hear you scream, Warlock." 

Edgar ripped Magnus' shirt open to expose his chest and took the knife down the warlock's chest. The man looked unhinged. Valentine had taught him well. 

Magnus tried not to give in and scream. He felt the knife stop before Edgar created a new trail for it to travel. Another man touched him with a branding iron. The pain surprised him. 

"Just kill me, you sadistic bastards!" Magnus screamed. 

"You will let us past your wards. All of them will die. I will save your Alexander for last, so you will have to watch him suffer. Once he's dead, we will kill you." 

Edgar went to twist the knife when an arrow lodged into Edgar's wrist. The man dropped the knife. Magnus looked behind to see Alec Lightwood seething.

"Not if I kill you first."

~*~ 

Alec snuck into the abandoned warehouse with Jace on his heels. Luke and Clary took the back while Izzy and Raphael approached from a side entrance. He scanned the building; it was filthy, right out of an action movie. Jace moved behind him. 

"I see nothing, Alec." 

Impatient at the situation Alec snapped, "He's here. I know it. Catarina wouldn't lie about his whereabouts."

That is when they heard. 

"Just kill me, you sadistic bastards!" 

Alec ran towards his boyfriend's distressed voice. He saw a door opened and peeked in to gauge the situation. If he was angry before this was worse. He saw Magnus' bloodied chest, and him tied to a chair. An unidentified man chuckled at the warlock's pain. He spurred to action when he heard,

"... I will save your Alexander for last, so you will have to watch him suffer. Once he's dead, we will kill you."

Alec drew his bow when he saw the man move the knife back to Magnus' chest. When the arrow released, it hit the man's wrist. 

"Not if I kill you first." 

Two men behind Magnus drew their swords. One man was taken down by Izzy's whip. Alec heard Luke's growl from his werewolf form before he lunged at the second man. That left only one person. The man who touched Magnus. Jace went to go for him when Alec said, 

"That one is mine. You free Magnus. Protect him." 

Alec stalked towards Edgar, who turned and ran from the room. The Shadowhunter stopped him outside the door with an arrow to the leg. When Alec reached him, he picked up the small blade that fell to the floor. He grabbed Edgar by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. As he hovered before the Circle member he yelled,

"Who do you think you are? Kidnapping the High Warlock of Brooklyn. How dare you touch my boyfriend and cause him pain?" 

Alec saw fear in the man's eyes. He prided himself on being able to elicit such emotion. This man was a coward who couldn't take what he gave. Alec took the knife and lodged it into the man's stomach. He glared as the man begged, 

"You can't kill me, I surrender to the Clave. I surrender" 

Alec looked around and twisted the knife before he leaned in to whisper.

"I don't see a member of the Clave here. Malachi can't save you. He's dead. Beg all you want. " 

The Shadowhunter pulled back and stabbed him multiple times. Alec didn't notice when the man's screams stopped. Rage still bubbled within him. He wasn't sure how many times he jabbed the knife into Edgar, he felt it wasn't enough. Lost in thought he didn't hear anyone approach him, but a hand grabbed his shoulder. 

"Alec, stop, he's dead. Magnus needs you." 

The voice belonged to Raphael. Alec shoved the dead man to the floor. When he looked in the vampire's eyes, he saw respect. 

"Go, I'll take care of the body." Raphael gestured towards the door. 

Alec sprinted towards his love. 

~*~ 

Magnus saw Alec run after Edgar as his parabatai removed the rope and chains around the warlock's hands. He stood up and collapsed into Jace. 

"Go, help Alec." Magnus strained. 

Jace shook his head, "He told me to protect you. He'll be fine, Raphael followed him." 

"Magnus!" 

The warlock looked toward his boyfriend's voice. Alec closed the distance between them. He saw Alec covered in blood. 

"Alexander, are you all right?" 

Alec brought his hands to Magnus' face before he answered, "Don't worry, not my blood." 

He felt Alec pick him up in a bridal hold. Magnus knew he wouldn't win an argument about being able to walk. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and sighed into the hold. The sound of Alec's voice vibrated against him. 

"Good work, everyone. Let's go home." 

~*~

Alec's patience was wearing thin. Catarina had been with Magnus for thirty minutes. He knew he wasn't in danger; his body was recovering from blood loss. Alec wanted to be with him. Catarina kicked him out because his pouting face distracted her. 

He needed to know what was going on. Alec leaned against the door. He heard Raphael as he spoke to Cat. 

"You should have seen him. The look in his eyes when he saw the pain inflicted on Magnus. The rage was similar to when he found me with Isabelle. If he was a warlock, he'd have destroyed the place."

"Maybe we misjudged him. He loves Magnus more than others have. I didn't want him to get hurt again by someone who claimed to love him. When he told me he fell in love with a Shadowhunter, I thought he lost his mind." 

Alec heard as Raphael chuckled, "He found a decent one. I heard what Alec said to the Circle member. He could have brought the man to the Clave, but he killed him instead. He was savage." 

There were unidentifiable noises made in the room. Alec sensed someone moved towards the door, so he grabbed a random book to pretend he'd been reading. 

The door opened and Catarina summoned him.

"Magnus asked for you." 

He walked towards the bed he shared with his boyfriend as Catarina and Raphael left the room. Magnus looked at him with a smile. 

"My darling Alexander. Catarina refused to let me heal myself. That woman is so mothering. Come sit with me, please?"

Alec obliged. He climbed into his side of the bed as he attempted not to hurt Magnus. The warlock wasn't having any of it. Alec felt a tug into Magnus' arms for a hug. When he leaned back, Magus continued,

"I'm healed, Alexander. The damage wasn't bad. Just a lot of blood. In fact, I can get out of bed anytime I want, but I'd rather have an excuse to cuddle with my strong boyfriend." 

Alec let out a sigh of relief, "I can do that." 

Once Magnus was secured in Alec's arms, he felt he could relax. Magnus was here. 

"I'm so glad you are okay, Magnus. When I came home and saw the blood on the floor. I almost threw up. You do not understand how scared I was. How did they ambush you?" 

"They were my afternoon clients. I didn't realize they were Circle members until they were past my wards. One claimed they needed a healing potion for a child. I made the mistake of turning my back to them. I'm not sure by which one but they hit me in the back of the head with a bottle of whiskey." 

Alec squeezed Magnus closer to him. 

"You need to be more careful. I got you back, Magnus. Change of plans. Your clients can meet in my office at the Institute." 

Magnus chuckled, "That won't work, Alexander. You know that. I will have to adjust my wards to detect the Circle rune. I was careless to think they wouldn't come for me now that Valentine's dead." 

"I love you, Magnus." 

"And I love you, Alexander. I overheard Raphael tell Catarina that you were savage with poor Edgar." 

"He deserved it. He hurt you. No one hurts you and gets to live." Alec defended himself. 

Lips met Alec's cheek. 

"Thank you for coming for me, darling." 

"Always. Magnus. I will always come for you. If you need me, I'll be there," Alec paused. He needed to focus his thoughts. 

"When Raphael and Catarina threatened to hurt me if I hurt you. I was thrilled you had people to protect you. I wasn't sure what I would do if someone hurt you. The thought of anyone hurting you made me angry, but when I saw him with a knife to you. I saw red. Now I know. If someone hurts you, I will kill them. Edgar deserved a more painful death." 

"You can't kill everyone who hurts me, Alexander." Magnus reminded him. 

He sighed, "The logical side of my brain knows, but my heart says screw logic. Magnus, I'm not whole without you. Please be more careful. I know you are the High Warlock of Brooklyn and you don't need protection, but you're my boyfriend. You hold my heart." 

Magnus chided, "Now you know how I feel when you go on missions." 

Alec smiled at how his boyfriend was equally protective. 

"How about we both be more careful?" 

"Agreed. Let's sleep. As much as your angelic smile and protective nature arouse me. I don't think I could do you as you deserve for being my hero. Prepare yourself, your ass is mine tomorrow."

Magnus' devious smirk made Alec's heart skip a beat. His boyfriend was home. His boyfriend was in his arms. And anyone who dares to hurt him would die in the process.


End file.
